All About Us
by Saito-Katsumi
Summary: "When he was first introduced, he looked familiar to me, like we met each other before. Why does he keep staring at me? Was it a sign...or just a misunderstanding?"


Author's Notes: I'm back from the dead! Hahahahahaha. I know I haven't updated "Shallow Sleep" yet. *hides behind a pillar* Don;t worry, the next chapter will be up before the month ends. I promise. Sailor Moon and its characters are properties of Naoko Takeuchi. The story was inspired by the RPG "Shall We Date: Magic Sword".

All About Us

Chapter 1: From My Past

by

Saito-Katsumi

Synopsis: "When he was first introduced, he looked familiar to me, like we met each other before. Why does he keep staring at me? Was it a sign...or just a misunderstanding?"

"When he was first introduced, he looked familiar to me, like we met each other before. Why does he keep staring at me? Was it a sign...or just a misunderstanding?"

As the cool breeze ruslted the leaves of the robust trees that sheltered the young maiden who stood unmoving. Her eyes closed, as if in deep concentration. Her long golden silk hair done in two buns reminiscent of dumplings flowed along with the wind. Her flawless cream complexion and Maroon long sleeved dress with puffed sleeves made her look like a young warrior in training, but the yellow crescent moon on her forehead revealed her true identity.

Upon hearing the unusual rustle of the leaves, she quickly opened her eyes to reveal her azure orbs. With her right hand, she quickly drew the sword from its scabbard and flung the arrow away.

Out of the bushes another female with long ebony hair emerged with a sword with red ruby jewels embedded in the handle in hand. The lighter haired young lady lowered her body and struck the sword of her enemy sending the latter's sword spiraling up in the air. The dark haired young lady jumped up on the branches of the tree to retrieve her sword. With her sword in hand, she jumped down and returned it to its scabbard.

"I must say that you are improving Princess Serenity." The dark haired female said.

"All thanks to your training Rei." The princess said, dusting off her dress.

"Why insist on training like a warrior Serenity, when you have an army and warriors like us?" Inquired Rei.

Serenity's eyes looked far beyond the woods as her feet walked to where the entrance of the forest was located. She placed her hand on the trunk of a tree and sighed. "Before father died, he entrusted the Holy Blade to me. I realized that I cannot guard it if I don't know how to do battle." She looked at her friend and smiled. "Besides, I can't just be a clumsy-good-for-nothing princess."

The two ladies giggled when suddenly...

"Princess! Princess!" A voice shouted from below. The two ladies looked to the direction the voice came from. It came from a long white haired man with a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white long sleeved closed collar shirt with a crescent moon pendant hanging from his neck and white pants.

"Artemis!" They both shouted in unison as Serenity waved her hand up in the air.

Artemis arrived at the whereabouts of the two ladies. He composed himself, then said, "Princess, you must come to the palace immediately." His voice sounded urgent.

Serenity and Rei both gave him puzzled looks when suddenly a loud explosive sound was heard and the ground shook, causing the three to lose their balance.

"What was that?" Rei asked as she tried getting back up.

Artemis look behind with a worried look in his eyes. "Just as I thought." He murmured.

"Thought what Artemis?" Serenity asked.

Artemis returned his look on the princess. "Queen Beryl attacked the land, princess."

Serenity's eyes grew in surprise. "Why would she do that? What does she want from us?"

Suddenly, behind them appeared a long dark haired, almost violet in color haired woman with violet eyes. She wore an off-shoulder short sleeved dress with gold trimmings and tan outer skirt. Hanging loosely from her waits was a diamond belt that glittered under the sunlight.

"Beryl..." Serenity muttered.

Beryl smirked upon seeing Serenity looking so surprised. She stretched out her left arm while the right held the reigns of her horse. "Hand over the Holy Blade."

At this, everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you insane, Beryl?" Rei asked as she prepared to fight.

"I cannot hand over to you what rightfully belongs to the Moon Kingdom." Serenity said with firm conviction in her voice.

At this, Beryl began to wickedly laugh out loud. She looked at Serenity with a smirk upon her lips. "Silly child. You only believe that the Holy Blade rightfully belongs to the Moon Kingdom because your father entrusted it to you. But believe me my sweet princess," She paused and moved closer to Serenity. "it belongs to my kingdom." She added with coy.

At this, Serenity's eyes betrayed her confusion. +What is she talking about?+ Serenity thought. At this, Rei suddenly jumped up, drew her sword and attacked Beryl, who was able to defend herself with her own sword, which she quickly drew. "Rei!"

Beryl got down from her horse and walked closer to Serenity. She grinned and raised her sword to strike when suddenly, another sword blocked her attack which caught her by surprise.

"My apologies for being late princess." A man's voice said.

Serenity saw a long black haired young man whose hair was tied, but seemed to move with so much grace that it looked almost unreal. The young man fought with Beryl, but held back as much as possible for fear of harming the red head and starting a war with her land. He struck his sword, but Beryl was able to defend herself. Metal hit another metal and the sound echoed in the forest. The battle seemed to go on forever, when suddenly...

"My Lady, we have the Holy Blade!" An excited voice screamed.

Beryl looked behind and saw four young men running towards her direction. Upon reaching her, Beryl took the sword examined it. Tilting it up and down, side to side.

"That is the real Holy Blade, my lady." A deep voice said from no where.

Beryl still looked skeptically at the sword. "Are you positive about this Wise Man?"

Suddenly, a dark cloaked figure floated behind Beryl. The face of the mysterious being was concealed by the hood of his loose gray clothing. "I am positive. I can sense the power of the sword." He said, as he moved his dark hands around a floating crystal ball in front of him.

At this, Beryl smiled victoriously and stared at the stunned group before her. "Since I have what I am looking for, my army and I shall now depart." And with that, she pulled the reigns of her horse as it galloped to the other direction. The cloaked man disappeared and the 4 young soldiers retreated with their lady.

"The...Holy...Blade" Serenity muttered in disbelief. Her head slumped in defeat as tears streaked. "I failed to protect it! I failed my father." She cried out.

Rei walked towards Serenity. She knelt down on the grass and hugged the crying girl. "Think of it this way Serenity. If she didn't find the Holy Blade, the war would have lasted for how long. Many civilians would have died."

Artemis was at a loss for words to say to his princess, but suddenly, his expression changed, as if he just thought of something brilliant. He approached his princess with a smile. "I believe Lady Rei is right princess. Do not worry about it. Right now, we must attend to those who have been injured."

With those words heard, Serenity nodded and gathered her own things before heading back to the castle grounds with Rei and Artemis.

Back at the palace grounds, Serenity breathed a sigh of relief upon finding out that no one was killed when Beryl tried to take over the kingdom, however, her relief was replaced with worry upon learning that hundreds of civilians were badly injured. Her other friends gladly agreed to help out in aiding those who were injured while they urged her to look after her own mother, who too was injured by the attack.

Serenity sat on an intricately carved golden chair with white cushion embroidered with the royal family's symbol beside her mother's bed. The king sized posted canopy bed was draped with white fabrics with gold trimmings while golden crescent moon hung from each corner.

"Serenity..." Her mother called out weakly, which prompted Serenity to rush to her mother's side.

"I'm right here mother." She began as she held her mother's hands. "I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from her blue eyes. "I wasn't able to protect the Holy Blade like I was supposed to. Beryl was able to get it from us." She sobbed.

Queen Serenity's mother sat up and placed her hands on her daughter's Serenity. It was better that she found it at once, rather than invading our land and killing our people in the process." Her mother said.

Brushing away the tears that fell, Serenity stood up with a determined glare. "I will get the sword back mother. I will go the Dark Kingdom and retrieve the Holy Blade

"My princess, I deeply apologize for not having guarded you well enough." A man's voice said out of nowhere.

Serenity jumped up and lost her balance, but was able to quickly push herself up. "You...you were the one who saved me from Beryl."

"I am Kou Seiya, your majesty. First Knight to the Royal Family." He introduced himself as he bowed before the princess.

"My apologies for being late your highness." A long silver haired young man with purple eyes said as he knelt before the princess. The young man stood up and took the princess' hand. "My name is Demando. I am the Master Mage of the Kingdom." He was about to place a kiss on the hand of the princess when a hand slapped his face and yanked the hand of the princess.

"No one dare touches the princess." A voice sternly, but calmly said.

Demando merely smirked upon hearing the comment. "Well, well, well. Playing the prince charming, are we now Endymion."

Serenity looked at the young man who stood inches in front of her. The man said nothing to Demando but looked at Serenity. She was taken a back by how beautiful the ebony haired man was. He was tall, had fair porcelain like skin and had deep dark blue eyes that looked so mysterious, but at the same time playful. She suddenly noticed a black dangling earring on him. She further and saw his long pointed ears and then she knew that he was not human.

"My name is Endymion, princess."

+The way he looks at me...I've seen those eyes before...+

_FLASHBACK_

~Why do you always have that doll Little Serenity~

~Don't cry Little Serenity~

_END OF FLASHBACK_

+Yes...I've seen those eyes before...but when?+

===========================================================================Chapter 1 is done! Well, what did you think? Hate it? Liked it? Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
